


14 Weddings.

by Marsetta



Series: Extended Family [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has finally come. The last couple is getting married. It's a time to remember what has happened, and imagine what will come.<br/>Has Slash, Femslash, Het. Mentions of sex but no sex, MPreg. Fempreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Weddings.

Buffy grinned at Lois as she did her hair. 

"It's finally here huh. The last of us to get hitched." Buffy chuckled. 

"Yeah. I can't believe that even Neville married Bart before Sirius proposed." Lois chuckled. Buffy's grin slipped into an easy smile. Her ring glinted in the light as she finished pinning Lois' hair into place. 

"Can you believe that, as a group, we have been together for fourteen years?" Buffy asked the 35 year old bride. 

"It doesn't seem like it does it." Lois looked herself over, smoothing out her dress from when she sat. 

"No. And now, the last of us is getting married." Lois leaned down a bit so Buffy could place the veil on her head. 

"Remember when Draco and Ron got married? We were all surprised to get invites." Buffy chuckled. 

FLASHBACK!

Buffy was standing in the great hall, where the wedding would commence in less than an hour, Xander and Willow were standing on either side of her. 

"Hey!" A tall man with an easy grin approached them. "You were at the diner. You must be Willow, the one who caught the heart of our young genius." The man grinned and held his hand out to shake. Willow did so nervously. 

"To be honest, I have no idea why we are here. We only met the one time. We had one date. I didn't think they'd even remember us. Do you know why they invited us?" Willow was about to continue, but was interrupted. 

"Willow! You came!" And Hermione was lifting Willow up, Kissing her thoroughly. 

"Wow. Hi." Willow said, dazed. 

"You came. I'm glad you did. I don't think I'd be able to stand the wedding if you didn't come. I'm sure I might find Draco to be less irritating over the next few years, but right now his memory is tarnished by his past actions and I don't think I could-" 

"Whoa, two Willows, and they're dating. I'm afraid to meet their kids." Xander joked. Buffy and the man grinned. 

"Oh, have you met Sirius? He is Harry's godfather." Hermione introduced them. 

That was when she saw Giles, Faith, and Andrew enter the room. Harry was with them. 

"Harry! Over here!" Hermione beckoned the man. 

"Glad you could make it." Harry told the trio. He hugged Sirius and Hermione. 

"I have to go get ready, I'm running a bit late. You should be getting ready as well." Harry looked at Hermione pointedly. 

"Maid of Honor, Best Man." Hermione told them before she followed Harry to get ready. 

The rest of the wedding was uneventful really. An early November wedding, Snow was falling right outside the windows, the only light was a million lit candles around the room. It was beautiful. Buffy remembered two distinct couples, the parents of the grooms. First was a pair of redheads, Molly and Arthur she found out later, They were happy and bubbly, though a bit over energetic. The other was a pair of blondes, Draco's parents. They were cold to everyone, they even, almost, tried to stop the wedding when the minister asked for any objections, but a hurt look from Draco lowered their hands. Buffy glared at them whenever she saw them. 

END FLASHBACK!

"Yeah. I remember sitting next to Sirius, he gave me tips on the people that we met." Lois told Buffy. That was when Xander and Ron entered, Buffy's dress in tow. 

"You can't be a bridesmaid without the dress." Xander joked as he handed it to Buffy. 

"What were you talking about?" Ron asked as he and Xander brushed out their hair, it might not be too long, but Dawn had threatened them with hair gel if they didn't at least try to fix it up a bit. 

"Your wedding actually." Lois smiled when Ron grinned, playing with his ring. 

"I remember your wedding, more like what happened that night." Xander's grin was big and his face red. 

"That's right. That's why you and Smallville got married. Best Shotgun wedding I've ever been too. Probably because there was an actual shot gun waiting to be used if you didn't." Lois joked. 

FLASHBACK!

Xander felt his seven month stomach. He didn't think it was possible, but then, he didn't think he'd get away from leaving Anya at the altar for no reason. Now he found out what her curse was. 

After talking to D'Hoffryn Xander found that he can get pregnant by non humans, whether it's female or male. He doesn't know exactly how the female one would work, and he didn't want to. He didn't think it matter anymore. Buffy and Willow helped him get ready, Giles would be giving him away and Willow would be his Maid of Honor, Buffy a bridesmaid. It was a life changing day. 

Just as the wedding was wrapping up, Xander felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. And then something wet was flowing down his leg. 

"His water broke, quick we need the doctor!" Willow's voice came out. All he could think was, It's too early.

END FLASHBACK

"Marriage and birth in the same day. Thank goodness I'm not eight month's pregnant." Lois giggled. 

"Papa Kent was furious." Buffy commented when she came out, she turned so Xander could zip her up. 

"Not as furious as Mr. Luthor." Ron smirked. 

"No, not that mad. Luthor almost ruined Lex's wedding." 

FLASHBACK

Lex and Andrew were standing up in front of everyone, about to make their vows, when an angry Lionel Luthor stormed into the church. 

"I object to this sham of a marriage. Lex, I forbid you from throwing away your life. You can't marry just anyone, especially not Him." Lionel had met Andrew a total of six times since they got together, and every time they met, Andrew would somehow find a way to lite Lionel's coat on fire. Not only that, but he also chewed Lionel a new one when he tried to force Lex into a marriage while he was right in front of him. 

"I don't think you have a say in this Mr. Luthor." Giles stood, his glasses in one hand. 

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." Buffy told him, she, and all Andrew's surrogate family, stood against him. Lionel look up to his son, expecting him to help, but his son was staring at Andrew, a look he has never seen on his son's face. One he had only seen on the Kent's faces. One of pure love. 

Lionel huffed in annoyance before turning and storming off. They were all surprised to find a large gift waiting at the reception hall for Lex and Andrew. The letter told Lex he was Disowned until further notice. 

END FLASHBACK

"It's time." Dawn grinned as she leaned into the room. Lois smoothed out her dress for the thousandth time before grinning and following her out of the room. 


End file.
